A Fight for Dominance
by Kurotsuki-Tenchi
Summary: Shirotsuki-Tenchi: The reason Ban doesn't like Ginji to go into Lighting Lord is much more complex then everyone figures, because when that darker part of Ginji comes out to play Ban usually finds himself fighting just to stay on top. BanXGinji


**Authors Note:** Hello this is Shirotsuki-Tenchi with another story, though this is my first published Getbackers story ever so I hope you enjoy. I absolutely love this couple and the whole series of Getbackers, the only thing I don't love? Not being able to watch the anime because I have dial up! It sucks, I want to watch it! Also depressing? I've only read up to Vol. 19 of the manga, I can't seem to find anymore of them! So if any of my stories have any wrong information in them don't worry, I didn't mean it. Well here's my story so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Getbackers, because seriously if I did there would definitely be a Ginji and Ban pairing!

* * *

Ban had made it absolutely clear to Ginji that he didn't want him going into Lightning Lord form without his permission, and he had no qualms about making the others know he was not pleased when Ginji succumbed to that part of himself. Especially when there are others near by that could help prevent the change, even when they couldn't stop it he would still get pissed at them.

When in the rare instances Ginji changed Ban usually blamed those around him before blaming the blond, he was his best friend after all and there was no way he could seriously be angry with him. Plus the only times Ginji really went into Lightening Lord form was when he was physically or emotionally hurt beyond his limits, so technically it wasn't his fault. Ban however made it absolutely clear to his partner that he didn't like it, which was usually accompanied with a punch or whack with his mallet.

There are many reasons why Ban does not like when Ginji goes into Lightning Lord form, many of them for obvious reasons.

The first was that he hated seeing his friend go back to that wounded emotionally compromised teenager that he was before Ban met him. It hurt him deeply when he saw his friend like that, because he failed to protect him. Failed to keep him safe from all harm, whether it was physical or not.

The second reason was the fact that the Lighting Lord gave him an odd feeling, like he was being watched. He might not be unnecessarily cruel but Ban felt the slight scent of bloodlust from the blond when he turned, and it made him uneasy. Ginji couldn't hurt a fly normally, but in Lighting Lord form he gets that feeling from his friend makes his throat constrict and his stomach to drop.

The third reason was the possible danger to surrounding people, true Ginji wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally but he couldn't always control himself. Not too long ago Emishi had realized that the hard way, and it's the current reason why the Joker's hair looked like a longer form of Ban's hair, spikes and all. And it's been that way for a month, and it doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon.

But the main reason is one that he's never told anyone, and he had discovered it during an earlier mission when they first created the Getbackers. During and after Lightning Lord mode Ginji has the tendency to be quite... Lustful. As if his body needed to expel the rest of the energy gathered in him.

Normally Ginji controls this reaction, especially if they are in the middle of battle. The Lighting Lord usually recedes and Ginji is only left with a feeling of breathlessness and tingling, but recently it has gotten slightly out of control. Ginji has been attacking him at random times after he turns, and Ban himself was not appreciative. But it was worst when the Lighting Lord didn't recede from Ginji, because he tended to be a lot more ruthless in his pursuit.

That's why in the middle of a dark forest Ban was currently cursing his blond friend as he ducked an electric blast, it wasn't powerful enough to kill... only stun. And if that happened Ban would find himself on the receiving end of something he didn't want to experience, he was not going to be bottom. Also The Lighting Lord gets quite forceful and rough when he does manage to capture his prey.

Ginji admitted a while ago with a blush that he has never attacked anyone like that after returning from his Lightning Lord form, Ban had been the first to ever stir the Lightning Lord enough to have his undivided (if not sexual) attention.

Ginji thinks it's because he's as strong if not stronger then Ginji, and the Lighting Lord finds himself curious. Personally Ban just thinks the Lightning Lord wants to dominate him to show he's stronger, which Ban intended to never happen.

He was not going to be on the receiving end of anything, especially one overcharged blond idiot. If he hadn't liked Ginji so much he would've just used snake bite on him to knock him unconscious, but the thought of injuring Ginji, even in self defense made his heart clench.

So he was stuck with dodging until either Ginji caught him or he wore the blond down until the other was too exhausted to move. Though the latter didn't seem like a very likely prospect at this time, last time he had done that it had taken 8 hours of dodging and that was after a full meal and a full days rest. And even then he barely lasted long enough, he had passed out not long after Ginji did from exhaustion.

But this time they had just finished a mission and he hadn't eaten in two days, there was no way he would have the energy to do that at this time. So he seriously needed to think of a plan to stop Ginji, though it would have to be one that didn't involve hurting the blond.

"How long can you keep dodge like that Ban-Chan?" A voice he recognized as Ginji's reached his ears, but the tone was all Lightning Lord.

The Lighting Lord wasn't like a split personality or anything, it was just a part of Ginji that usually didn't come out to play much. A more serious part of himself that did the dirty work Ginji couldn't, Ginji was aware during the entire process and usually remembered what happens afterwards.

Ban just shrugged to both his thoughts and the question, keeping up his non-nonchalant air, making sure the other didn't know how exhausted he really was. Showing weakness right now would really dig his grave, figuratively of course... except for his ass.

"Thankfully you used all three of your Evil Eye's earlier today Ban-Chan," The Lighting Lord said with a look that reminded Ban of a cat sizing up a mouse.

"I don't need my Evil Eye to keep away from you," Ban merely said. "You wouldn't be able to catch me even if I was tied to a post," He said with a smirk like grin. Ginji didn't like that comment, and it showed when he suddenly disappeared.

Ban ducked as an electrified arm swiped at him from behind, easily dancing out of reach. Not even his glasses were disturbed, still perched on his nose calmly.

"Gotta do better then that if you want to catch me," Ban merely said with a bored tone. His mind racing through ideas, trying to find something to stop Ginji.

It wasn't that he disliked sexual contact between men, after all a couple of Ginji's friends were gay and it didn't bother him. Nor did it bother him that Ginji was trying to rape him, it was more closer to the fact that he would not submit to anyone that made him resist.

His eyes became hooded, he knew Ginji had a crush on him. It was as easy to see as the sun itself, and Ban didn't want to admit it but it made him happy that Ginji liked him like that.

Ban himself held feelings for the blond, but he would not let him know, nor reveal them ever. Ginji deserves someone better, someone who wasn't a monster. Someone who hadn't killed people before he was ten years old, someone who's hands weren't so drenched in blood.

Jumping back again he was jostled from his dark thoughts as a gloved hand nearly grabbed his face. "Not going to fall for it Ginji," Ban said softly. Ignoring the thunderous expression on Ginji's face he had to wonder why he was in this situation in the first place, oh yeah the fight.

They had been in a fight with Akabane when Ban was attacked from behind, some snobbish man who had stolen the object they had been sent to retrieve. Evidently he had insisted to go with Akabane during the transportation. As Ban fell from the unexpected attack Ginji seriously had thought his dark haired friend had died, thus going Lighting Lord and attempted to electrocute said snob.

Akabane who was displeased with seeing Ban fall by someone other then him had grabbed the man and stalked off with him. Akabane had wanted to fight a Lighting Lord Ginji but his fun was over, so instead he had taken the man who was so scared he had literally pissed himself.

Ban had just recovered from the hit when he noticed a Lighting Lord Ginji staring down at him with relief and something else in his eye. He had then realized he was in trouble and was grateful that they had hid the item they had to retrieve nearby so he wouldn't have to worry about it while trying to stay away from the blond.

So due to that man he had a large gash in his back that had thankfully stopped bleeding (Thank god that he healed fast), however it was slightly hindering his moves. And Ginji was taking full advantage of his weakness, attacking in ways that would make it hard for Ban to escape.

Thankfully he didn't bear down enough that Ban might reopen his wound, though Ginji wanted him he didn't want to injure him anymore then he already was. Ban didn't know if that was thoughtful or not, he chose instead not to dwell on it.

As Ginji disappeared again Ban leaned back just enough to not injure himself anymore, even so it was still enough distance from the Lighting Lord to avoid capture. And it made Ban remember that he needed a plan, and quick.

_If you can't beat 'em, join 'em._ The saying suddenly flashed across him mind for a second and he stilled, a delicious shiver at what image his mind produced. But there was no way it would work, there was no way he could overpower Ginji right now... at least not without losing a few limbs in the process.

But now that the idea entered his mind it had taken root, and it wouldn't leave his thoughts. How would one go with trying to dominate the Lighting Lord while trying not to get dominated in the process?

As his mind flashed across possibilities he concentrated on not getting caught, his plan (If he ever came up with one) wouldn't work if he was captured. Leading Ginji around the forest was easy, his fighting style made sure that no one could follow his movements. Not even Ginji who has been fighting with him for who knows how long was able to determine what he was going to do next. He constantly changed his movements, making it impossible to see and predict what he would do next.

An idea sparked as he realized something, a light chuckle coming at his thoughts. It would work, it would so work.

Suddenly a slow dark smirk worked it's way across his face, directed straight at Ginji. Unease flashed across the Lighting Lord's violet eyes, caution at the look of a potential predator. The look Ban had on his face was completely confident, like a snake staring down a mouse before it struck. Blue eyes narrowed confidently over purple lenses, and Ginji's eyes narrowed in challenge.

Suddenly instead of dodging Ban went right into attack mode, staying just out of reach of the electricity. He too tried to capture the other, and Ginji found this sudden attack from the other slightly disconcerting. He however didn't stop, still trying to capture the elusive brunette.

The battle lasted a while until with a triumphant shout Ginji caught Ban, his hands anchoring Ban's to the ground roughly.

"Shit!" Ban cursed as a bolt of electricity moved through his body, not strong enough to kill just enough to paralyze his body. He found himself immobile, completely under the mercy of the blond.

"Finally," Ginji said with what sounded like a growled out purr. His hands removed themselves from Ban's wrists, quite confidant that they would not move. He grabbed Ban by the collar, forcing the lithe body closer to his.

And then suddenly it was him on the ground, a hand wrapped around his throat. "One minute." His eyes widened as he looked at Ban looming over him, a smirk painted across his face. "Have any good dreams?"

"How?" He exclaimed, "You already used your Evil Eye three times today!" He laid completely still, too shocked to fight the other off him.

"Ahh but it's not today anymore, it's tomorrow." He said pointing to the position of the moon, showing it was just past midnight.

Ginji recovered getting ready to send a shock through the other, a tightening of fingers however made him freeze. Ban looked calm but beneath his eyes was a look, one that he couldn't decipher.

"You have one of two options to choose from, the first is I knock you unconscious until you return to normal." Ginji glared in reaction and a faint electric current ran through his body, Ban tightened his grip. "Don't make me use snake bite on you," He warned with a glare of his own.

"You wouldn't," Ginji said with absolute conviction. He might still be the Lighting Lord but still he knew Ban would never intentionally hurt him.

"I only need to apply a certain amount of pressure and you'll be sleeping for days, and it won't even hurt." Ban said with a smirk. "Or you can submit to me," Ban said with a purr of his own.

The Lighting Lord's eyes widened briefly before narrowing again, "Make me." He ground out, knowing that he was in a precarious situation.

Ban smiled as if he was waiting for the words, "Don't worry I'll make sure you enjoy it." Ban said as he dipped down, his mouth coming into close quarters with the blonds' ear. Ginji immediately reacted, trying to flip Ban beneath him.

Ban merely used his body to push the other down while squeezing tighter, not enough to hurt but just enough to inform him what would happen if he tried anything.

Ginji froze, he didn't want to submit but neither did he want to miss this opportunity with Ban. He had been waiting a long time and Ban was finally cooperating, even as the Lighting Lord he didn't want to miss this opportunity.

Ban smiled as Ginji's body stilled underneath his, pleased that the other was at least submitting for now. Biting Ginji's ear he let his free hand trail downwards, moving down and under Ginji's shirt.

A shudder rose in Ginji's body as Ban's chilled hand ran over his heated flesh, it had always shocked him how much of a difference their body temps were. Ban's hand was so cold that Ginji shivered, though it was cold it made his blood pump faster.

"Cold?" Ban asked with a breathless whisper, nipping at Ginji's ear. Ginji didn't reply only arching slightly, his hands twitching beside him completely limp. Moving lower Ban nipped at Ginji's chin, his hand trailing higher until they ghosted over a nipple.

The reaction was immediate, Ginji arched in shock. He let out a strangled grunt, a spark crackling in the air around them. The fingers were cold, sending a chill as well as a wave of heat through his body. His body was already aroused from earlier but now his groin begun to harden even more.

Ban was surprised at the reaction, that much from just a touch? He predicted that Ginji was a virgin but he didn't think he was so innocent that a mere touch would drag such a sound from the other.

Smirking Ban wondered what else he could get from his blond partner, licking his lips he moved to find out.

Ginji watched the expression of total satisfaction cross Ban's expression and his hands shot up. As they grabbed Ban's shoulders and pushed however Ban growled, "No touching!" Ginji's arms fell back to the ground, and he glared back.

"I want to touch you," The Lighting Lord growled in response. Ban seemed to contemplate that for a little bit before snapping his teeth at him.

"Fine, only if you swear not to try and top." He said with a voice that broke no argument, Ginji snarled at the request but it was only half hearted.

"Fine!" Ginji snapped, and Ban nodded. Ban knew that if Ginji swore by something he would stick to it, even if he was in Lighting Lord mode.

Ban continued what he was doing, his teeth nipping against Ginji's chin. Ginji's hands raised and started to unbutton Ban's shirt, fumbling here and there. It took a little bit but eventually he had all the buttons undone, he then quickly shoved it off.

Ban removed his hand from around Ginji's throat so his shirt could slip off, surprised when the other didn't immediately try to take back dominance. He then moved his mouth down Ginji's throat, biting the junction between neck and shoulder before smoothing it over with his tongue.

Ginji arched, rubbing himself against Ban. He panted when he came into contact with Ban's leg, pleasure racked his form. Small crackles of electricity arched around them, dancing in the air. Ban kept up the assault, biting and nipping here and there. His hand had gone back to play with Ginji's nipple, his hand warming from contact with the warm flesh.

A moan rose from Ginji, his fingers tangling in ban's tank top. With a sharp tug it tore, ripping into shreds to fall around them. Ban jerked back, staring at Ginji with a slight glare. As he noticed the glazed impatient look on Ginji's face however he got over it, his mouth returning to nip at tanned skin.

Ginji was so wrapped up in what was happening that he didn't notice Ban moving until it was too late, at that time he found himself sitting up against a tree with Ban kneeling between his legs. He didn't like this current position because it took his body further away from Ban's, something he didn't want.

Before he could complain however Ban covered his lips with his own, his mouth plundering Ginji's. Ginji responded in vigor, his tongue battling the one above him.

Ban allowed Ginji to fight for dominance of the kiss, he enjoyed it when the other showed some fight. But he made sure to keep control, even when a small spark traveled across his face from where Ginji's mouth met his. He let his tongue ran over Ginji's teeth, stroking everything it could reach.

Pulling his mouth back he ignored Ginji's protest and grabbed Ginji's vest. Stripping it off he worked quickly on the white shirt before going back in, his mouth once again molding back against Ginji's mouth.

His hands trailed down Ginji's torso, his fingers leaving shivers across Ginji's skin. As they landed on the top of Ginji's shorts they went to work on the buttons, fumbling when Ginji's hands landed on his hips. The warm hands made him growl, he always liked that Ginji was warm to the touch.

After Ban got the button undone he pushed the pants and boxers down, working to get them off his partner. Ginji arched, letting Ban stand and push the shorts down his legs before he kicked them off. Then Ban worked his own pants off, stepping out of his shoes and working on Ginji's.

It didn't take long before he was finished and settled back in front of Ginji, grabbing the blond and dragging his body against his. Ginji found himself arching his back against Ban's, his body pressed up against the lithe one's in front of him. His legs were bent above Ban's waist, a hardness pressed against him. Ban bent over, his hand falling to the small of Ginji's back.

Fingers were thrust into the blonds' mouth, and were soon laved on. Ban grunted at the action, his hand against Ginji's back tightening. Ginji intentionally sucked on the digits, deciding to give Ban a little torture.

The brunette quickly pulled his fingers out when he thought they were sufficiently coated, moving his hand down Ginji's body he found what he was looking for.

The Lightning Lord tensed as Ban's fingers found his opening, his fingers grabbing Ban's hair and tightening almost painfully. A faint arch of electricity crackled in the air, a clear warning.

Ban froze but kept his gaze steady, slowly he messaged Ginji's back with his free hand. As the tense body beneath his begun to relax he inserted a finger, slowly waiting for the muscles to relax.

Ginji gritted his teeth, but made his body relax. Ban was arched over him, his face covered in shadows. There was a full moon, leaving just enough light for them to see a little.

As Ginji finally stopped squirming against the finger Ban added another, slowly stretching the tight muscles. Scissoring his fingers apart he smirked when Ginji arched even more, fingers tightening in his hair. Hooking his fingers he found what he was looking for, and it was proven by Ginji's reaction.

Ginji let out a shout, his body arching so far that his back popped. His hands fell down to grasp Ban's shoulders, a sizzle of electricity arching around them.

While Ginji was so wrapped up in the sensations Ban inserted a third and final finger, scratching against his partner's prostate again to keep his mind off the pain it probably caused.

Ginji didn't feel a thing other then pleasure, so much that he couldn't breath. He writhed under Ban's body, his body taking on a mind of it's own. He's never felt anything like it before, and he was almost glad that Ban was dominant.

Ginji thrust against the fingers, letting out moan. Ban's eyes widened, a look of absolute lust going through his eyes. The blond panted against him when Ban stopped moving his fingers, a glazed look in his eyes.

That's when Ban noticed they were brown, the soft brown that meant the Lighting Lord had receded. "Ginji?" Ban asked his partner, leaning over to make sure he wasn't seeing things. His eyes were definitely brown, and were wide.

"Ban-Chan, move!" Ginji whined as he squirmed against the fingers, wanting more of the feeling that came earlier.

Ban chuckled, removing his fingers. Ginji growled as they were removed, but soon let out a shout when Ban lifted his hips and entered him in one thrust. A sharp crackle of electricity arched through the air, and Ban shivered when a small amount of voltage shivered over his flesh.

Ginji laid on the ground, panting sharply. As soon as Ban thought it was right he moved, pulling almost out before thrusting back in. Ginji arched off the ground, it felt amazing but wasn't what he felt earlier. He let Ban know this by sending a volt of electricity through his partner's body.

Ban felt the shock and smiled at Ginji's impatience, so he picked up the speed. As he readjusted his angle he thrust in sharply, hitting Ginji's prostate in one go.

The blond screamed, his fingers gripping Ban's shoulders almost painfully. A sharp shock went through Ban and his hips twitched in response, feeling almost as good as it hurt. He pushed Ginji flat on the ground, looming over him. Ginji's hands were clutching Ban's shoulders still, his fingers digging into his skin.

Grabbing the Blonds' thighs he continued to thrust, enjoying the sizzling of electricity that danced over his skin. It wasn't enough to hurt, only tingle. He watched Ginji writhe for a little bit before readjusting the angle again, and struck the blonds' prostate head on.

Another scream was ripped from the blond, and didn't die down as Ban kept thrusting against him. Electricity sizzled while his voice went hoarse, dancing and arching wildly. Ban kept up the pace, dragging ragged breathless moans from him.

As he felt himself come Ban thrust in one more time, hitting Ginji's prostate hard. The blond let out a scream as he came, sparks coming off his form violently. Ban released at the same time as Ginji, his entire body going taunt before shouting.

It felt like his entire body was burning in a blaze of pleasure and Ban couldn't even wrap his mind around all the sensations, then the world exploded and everything went black.

* * *

"Ban-Chan!" The worried shout dragged a groan from Ban, irritated at the interruption. He mentally growled, not happy with being woken up from the comforting darkness. It was warm and he was completely content, he didn't even want to think.

As he curled up to fall back asleep however another shout of from his partner had him regretfully opening his eyes, and then he realized a few important facts in a very short amount of time.

One, he was completely naked...

Two, Ginji was also completely naked...

Three, his partner was looking at him with guilt and fear.

That's when he remembered what was happening before the quick nap and he jerked up into a sitting position, quite confused on what happened. He had never passed out from an orgasm before, so what the Hell happened?

"Thank goodness Ban-Chan!" Ginji shouted tackling him head on, his entire body crashing into Ban who was barely able to catch him.

"What happened?" Ban asked as he managed to get the sticky lump that was his partner off him. Ginji looked extremely guilty, and he bit his lower lip.

"I accidentally shocked you really badly!" Ginji said with large watery eyes, "I didn't mean to hurt you." He was about to cry and Ban ruffled his hair.

"I'm okay," Ban said as he stood up and stretched. "Just got a little zapped is all, I'll be fine." It was surprising how good his body felt, especially after the quick shock he got.

Ginji looked up at him with wide eyes, as if he didn't want to believe him. "Are you sure Ban-Chan?" He asked again, a blush painting his features.

When he noticed Ginji's blush he realized he wasn't wearing any cloths, "Yes Ginji I'm fine." He reassured, grabbing his boxers and pants.

Ginji got up to do the same and in no time they were both dressed, and before long standing awkwardly beside each other. Neither said anything, both of them just standing and staring at each other. Finally Ban got fed up with it and grabbed his blond partner in a hug, surprising the blond greatly.

"Ginji, even though what just happened was mainly to stop the Lighting Lord part of you I still meant it." Ban said, keeping Ginji in the hug so he wouldn't catch a glimpse of his face or the blush that resided there. "I care for you a lot, so don't think it meant nothing... because it meant more to me then anything."

"Ban-Chan?" Ginji asked, his face pillowed against Ban's chest. He had never heard that tone from his friend, it was quiet yet determined. When Ban's hug tightened a little he smiled broadly, holding Ban as tight as he could.

"Yeowch!" Ban hissed as the blond practically tried to squeeze his guts out, "Human here Ginji that hurts." He said without any real heat, the look on Ginji's face stopped him from really being angry. It was happiness, something he never wanted to see off his friend's face.

"Sorry Ban-Chan," He said with a small smile as he loosened his grip. But he couldn't help it, he was so happy. Ban had just said what he wanted to hear for what seems like forever, though it wasn't exactly a 'I love you' he still got the picture. "Come on, lets finish the retrieval." He said, picking up what was left of his tank top with a sigh. Ginji blushed when he caught sight of it and sent Ban an apologetic look. He'd have to buy a new one, taking some of their profit away from their job.

"Um Ban-Chan?" Ginji said faintly pointing to his head when he realized something, and Ban turned in confusion. He watched as the brunette rubbed his head, a shocked expression coming to his features.

"How in the Hell did you manage to make my hair even spikier!" He said ruffling his hair, strands sticking to his fingers. Usually his hair only resembled an urchin, but now however it looked like a ball of fuzz and felt like it too.

"Sorry," He said again and Ban only shrugged. "You know I love you right?" Ginji asked Ban suddenly, causing the brunette to pause in surprise.

Then to the blonds' astonishment a soft smile came to Ban's face, "Of course I do." He said before turning away, walking towards the direction they hid the object they had to retrieve. Ginji however had seen the smile and his own widened, because he was probably one of the only people in the world to see such a soft smile from the normally prickly person.

Following behind Ban he let himself smile, a silly smile that probably looked like he was struck stupid. But Ban had smiled at him so he didn't mind, it was worth everything. He caught up to Ban just as the brunette was turning to see if he followed, his hand reaching forward to intertwine with Ban's.

Ban was a little shocked but didn't let go of Ginji's hand, his fingers holding the blonds' loosely. He so badly wanted to tell the blond how he felt but he couldn't, not yet. Ginji however understood, accepting and knowing what his silence meant. Ban tightened his fingers in response, his mind remembering what brought about this current situation.

He might not like it when Ginji went into Lighting Lord form, but if it did end up happening in the future then he wouldn't mind it. As long as both the Lightning Lord and Ginji both knew who was the dominant one, then he wouldn't mind it at all.

END


End file.
